


Bring in the New Year

by biscuityskies



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All of the couples are present, Guys I love them so much, I didn’t sacrifice any sleep for this bc I was up anyway lmao, I’m so proud of this au, Jeongin is barely there but he still matters, M/M, New Year’s Eve, New year’s kisses, Some fluff for the new year, That’s it that’s the tweet, There are only like three sentences about him tho oops, anyway, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: OT9 spend New Year’s Eve together.Traditions are upheld, speeches are made, kisses delivered.All hail the New Year.





	Bring in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 10!! 
> 
> There’s a little surprise at the end, please enjoy it! I enjoyed writing it lol 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to dreambynight, who betad me, I would be nowhere without you bb
> 
> Alright, I think that’s it, enjoy!

“I didn’t let Jisung try to bake this time,” Minho said, stepping into the house as Changbin opened the door. “I didn’t even let him in the kitchen.” 

Felix laughed, taking the store bought cookies from Jisung as he shot a glare at Minho. 

“I’m not actually that bad of a cook, okay? Jeez.” 

“Oh, do you want me to go through the list again? I can. I have it memorised.” 

“That’s really... not necessary, thank you though,” Jisung replied, rolling his eyes. 

Felix chuckled as they removed their shoes. “Well, if you’re done, we’re in the ballroom today.” 

“We’re—“ 

“Wait, what?” Minho asked, cutting Jisung off. “In the ballroom?” 

“Yeah. Binnie has a big screen tv in there, and it’s a wide open space, and there’s like, surround sound or something, and it’s a nice space. We’ve moved couches in there, too, for our comfort.” He smiled. “Or something like that.”

“Damn, son,” Jisung whispered loud enough for them all to hear. “We get to go in the ballroom.” 

“Yeah. Also, we’re the first ones here, again, which is admittedly unusual.” 

“What are you trying to say, babe?” 

“That we’re late to pretty much everywhere.” 

Jisung squinted at him, then shrugged. “That’s fair, I guess. Felix, your parties are the only things that we’re ever on time to.” 

A knock came on the door behind them, and Jisung jumped, not expecting it. (He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but Felix saw it. It was definitely a jump.)

“Hey, Woojin-hyung! Was it a safe drive?” Felix asked, taking Jeongin from him so the older could get his shoes off.

“Yeah, not too bad. Innie got a little fussy, but Chan kept driving, which is good,” Woojin replied, shaking the snow from his hair. “The roads aren’t too terrible. It got a little icy on some bridges, but—“ 

“But I’m too good of a driver to let it phase me,” Chan interrupted, setting a bag of food just inside the door. “Hey, Lix! How’re you?” 

“Fine,” Felix beamed in return. 

“Hey, guys,” Changbin called from behind him, wrapping an arm around Felix’s waist. “How’re you?” 

There was a chorus of “good” and Changbin smiled. “And here are Hyunjin and Seungminnie. Our very own youngest.” 

“Hey, now,” Felix chided him. “It could be argued that uh, Jeonginnie is, in fact, younger than Seungmin.” 

“Oh, that’s true, I guess.” 

Jeongin squealed from where he was on Felix’s hip, holding out his arms to Changbin. 

“Oh, does he like uncle Changbinnie now?” He held Jeongin up, smiling at him. “Hey there, kiddo.” 

“Uncle Changbin? Hyung, that’s the second time you’ve slipped up in the past three days. Is there something I need to know?” 

Minho and Chan snickered quietly, making an oblivious Jisung frown in concern. “No, really, what did I miss?” 

“Hi,” Seungmin called as he and Hyunjin walked through the door, effectively changing the topic. 

“Hey, guys! How’re you?” 

“Good,” Hyunjin responded. “Not too bad.” 

“Hyunjinnie’s a great driver,” Seungmin said, smiling at the other. 

Hyunjin scrunched up his nose. “I would say I’m an average driver.” 

“No, no, come on, babe, you’re way better than the average driver.” 

The older’s cheeks dusted a faint pink. “Okay,” he conceded. “Fine. Whatever.” 

“You guys would have had to have been there, it’s a sort of only by experience type thing. There was a deer that ran at us, and there was a tree that fell, and then the bridge was incredibly icy, and just... wow. I don’t think I would have handled it that well.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “For some reason, I doubt that.” 

Changbin smiled at the two of them before shifting Jeongin to his other side and motioning for the others to follow him. “Come on, guys, we can keep chatting in the ballroom.” 

The room was, indeed, set up for them to watch the new year roll in. There was a large television on one side, a couple of couches surrounding it, piled high with pillows and blankets. There was a table off to the side with eight glasses and a bottle of champagne as well as a bottle of juice. 

“Seriously, juice? Who’s the lightweight here?” Jisung giggled. 

“Watch it be you,” Felix snarked back over his shoulder. 

“Hey!” 

“Alright, guys, we can set up camp here. Seriously, feel free to toss your shit anywhere you want. I have housemaids—“

“Who you’re paying very well—“ 

“Yes, I’m paying them well, Felix, for fuck’s sake, they make more than you do—“

“Good, because they should have been with their families on Christmas and they weren’t—“

“Got it, Felix, thanks, anyway, the housemaids can take care of everything tomorrow. If you want to spend the night, you’re more than welcome, there are upwards of thirty bedrooms in this mansion, though it has been a while since I counted.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Jisung muttered under his breath. Then, louder, “You have to count your rooms?” 

“I lose track sometimes, okay?” 

Minho snorted. “There are plenty of rooms to keep track of.” 

“Anyway,” Felix broke in, “there’s a couch for each couple. Take your pick, this one’s ours,” he said, flopping backwards onto one of them. 

“I call this one!” Chan shouted, jumping face first onto one of the other ones. 

Woojin snorted. “I apologise for my husband’s behaviour, sometimes it’s hard to tell if it’s just me dealing with two children.” 

“Hey!” Chan screeched indignantly. 

“I’m only speaking the truth, babe,” Woojin replied. 

“I think my favourite nephew wants to stay with his uncles,” Felix laughed, “he seems to want to disown my brother.” 

Jeongin had, indeed, hidden his face into Changbin’s neck. 

“Okay, seriously, why do you keep calling Changbin-hyung his uncle? Tell me what I’m missing out on!” 

Felix laughed and laced his fingers with Changbin’s. The dark grey band around his finger gleamed in the golden light of the room. “Binnie asked me to marry him yesterday.” 

Jisung choked on air, and Minho thumped him on the back while laughing. “You’re honestly so oblivious, Sungie, he’s been wearing the ring the whole time.” 

“Well, excuse me for not staring at my best friend’s hands! That’s weird, Minho, I don’t do shit like that!” 

Woojin let out a happy sigh as he looked at Changbin and Felix’s joined hands. “This reminds me of when Channie proposed. God, what a sap he is.” 

“Oh, you love it,” Chan hummed in reply, pulling Woojin onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Woojin chuckled and carded his hands through his husband’s hair. “You’re right, I do.” 

Seungmin and Hyunjin, who were standing close but with no contact, both smiled at Felix and Changbin. “Congratulations, guys!” Seungmin called. “I wish you many years of happiness and love!” 

Hyunjin blushed as Seungmin took his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Yeah, congrats,” he murmured, staring down at their joined hands. 

Felix chuckled. “You two should pick a couch, and maybe actually sit next to each other. Don’t be shy with each other around us, guys, we’re totally shameless. And, really, who else will you be kissing at the new year?” 

“What do you mean, kissing at the new year?” Seungmin asked, his brow furrowed and his eyes wide. 

“Oh, there’s an Australian tradition where you kiss the person that you love.” 

Hyunjin flushed and ducked his head, turning to sit on one of the couches, pulling Seungmin with him. He laid back against the arm of the couch, propping a knee up on the back of the couch to create a space right in front of himself, into which he tugged Seungmin. 

The tips of Seungmin’s ears turned a light pink as he situated himself in the space. 

“Oh my god, you made Seungminnie blush,” Changbin laughed. “I think that’s the first time I’ve seen that.” 

“Hey!” 

“This one’s ours then,” Minho said, sitting down on the unoccupied couch. Jisung sat down next to him and flopped into his lap. 

“I don’t care much about the couch, you’re my personal cushion,” Jisung replied, his mouth muffled against his boyfriend’s leg. 

Changbin snorted and handed a fussing Jeongin back to Woojin. “Alrighty, now that we’re all situated, who’s ready to watch the fireworks?” 

***

The time passed without them realising. The television displayed a large timer, which read only two minutes until the new year, and Felix tugged at Changbin’s arm. “Baby, it’s time.” 

Changbin’s attention snapped back to his fiancé, and he got out from under Felix to start pouring the drinks. “I didn’t even realise, but we’ve very little time until the year changes.” 

Jisung giggled, already a little tired, and sat up to accept the glass that Changbin handed him. Minho thanked him, shifting so he could hold Jisung’s free hand. 

Seungmin accepted both the glass for him and for Hyunjin, handing one back as he shifted to sit up. “Here you go, sweets,” he murmured, handing Hyunjin his glass with a smile. 

Woojin set a sleeping Jeongin down on the opposite end of the couch, sliding off ow Chan’s lap to take his glass. “I feel like we should make a speech or something,” he laughed. 

Chan accepted his glass next, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist to tug him into his side. “I won’t be saying much.” 

“All I know is that Binnie and I will be following the old Australian custom,” Felix chuckled, taking his glass in one hand and using the other to pull himself up against Changbin’s shoulder. 

“We will?” 

“Hell yeah, we will.” 

Changbin grinned. “I’m good with that.” 

Minho stood, pulling Jisung with him, while Seungmin helped Hyunjin off of the couch with a soft smile. 

“Are we doing a speech?” Woojin asked.

“Baby, if you want to, go ahead. I’m not gonna stop you,” Chan responded. 

“Okay, well. This year has been one hell of a trip, for all of us, I think. Some of us are old couples—“ 

“Hear, hear,” Chan laughed, lifting his glass. 

“While some of us are very new,” Woojin continued, lifting his glass toward Hyunjin and Seungmin, who lifted their glasses in return. (Hyunjin’s light blush didn’t go unnoticed.)

“But we all came closer to each other this year than we have in years past. This year is one of changes, for all of us. Chan and I adopted Jeongin, Felix and Changbin are getting married sometime soon, Seungminnie and Hyunjinnie are just becoming exclusive, and Minho and Jisungie are finding their own paths,” Woojin said, throwing a wink at Minho, who nodded in return. 

“To friends,” Felix announced, holding his glass in toward the centre of their circle. 

“To friends,” came the murmured response. They all drank their champagne, Felix pulling a face as he did so, at which Changbin laughed. 

“Come here, you,” he said, tugging Felix flush against his body. 

Felix only laughed. “Wait thirty more seconds, my love.” 

Changbin rolled his eyes and winked at Minho, turning Felix to watch as the other man took a small velvet box out of his pocket, opening it as he knelt to the ground. 

“Han Jisung,” he started. 

“Oh, you’re fucking kidding me.” Jisung pressed his hands to his cheeks, his eyes widening. 

Minho only laughed. “You are the love of my life, and I want to live out the rest of my days with you. Would you make me the happiest man on the planet—“

“That’s what they all say,” Jisung interrupted. 

“—and accept my proposal of marriage?” 

“You’re joking.” 

“Nope. Completely serious.” 

“No, it’s funny to me that you even have to ask. Lee Minho, I would never turn you down on this.” 

“Three,” Felix called, “two, one!” 

Felix pulled Changbin closer by the belt loops on his jeans as the fireworks started. “I love you,” he whispered against the older’s mouth, not waiting for a response before pressing their lips together. 

Jisung and Minho were far less graceful. Jisung pressed against Minho until he sat down, and then straddled his now-fiancé’s lap, crashing their lips together. He pulled away after a couple of seconds, practically gasping for air. “I love you so much,” he panted. 

“Baby, the feeling’s mutual,” Minho breathed in return before pulling Jisung back by the neck, colliding once more. 

Seungmin turned to Hyunjin, and earnestly searched his eyes. “Do you want to—“ 

He was cut off by Hyunjin, who swooped in and pressed a harsh kiss to Seungmin’s mouth. Seungmin stood rigid at first, but quickly melted into the kiss. 

“Another year under our belts,” Woojin said to Chan, who smiled in return. 

“And so we start another year of the rest of our lives.” Chan wrapped his arms around Woojin’s waist, who carded his hands through Chan’s hair in return. 

“Happy new year, baby,” he whispered with a smile, gently pressing their lips together.

And so the new year was brought in with love-filled kisses and fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG MINSUNG ARE GETTING MARRIED TOO SJJDKD AND THEN TOMORROW’S GONNA BE A SEUNGJIN DATE AND IM SO EXCITED 
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Happy New Year!!! May 2019 be better than 2018, in every way! 
> 
> Both my tumblr and my twitter are @biscuityskies, if you wanna come and chat (I’m bored, please do)! Comments and kudos are my source of sustenance, so if I don’t respond to your comment, feel free to yell at me lol 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
